Penguin New Year!
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: People say it’s good luck to kiss the one you love on New Years. Julien wants to know if it’s true. ONE-SHOT Skipper/Julien. OC. Yes I know it is not New Year but hey, I hope you enjoy it. :D


**Uh…yeah cute little random One Shot idea I came up with. XD Has nothing to do with any other fics I will be writing for this show, however Remy is in it. Alicia is not. =)**

**Summary: People say it's good luck to kiss the one you love on New Years. Julien wants to know if it's true. **

**Warnings: Skipper/Julien, male/male pairing, no likey no read-y, =)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Remy, she is MINE!**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

It was New Year's eve, and it was very cold out. Everyone was bundled up in there homes, safe and sound, ready to celebrate when the New Year's Ball dropped.

Everyone at the zoo was no different, each year they would wait eagerly for the fireworks to go off and cheer that the new year has finally started. Plus from where Central Park Zoo was located, they had a great view of them, which made it even better.

Remy honestly could not wait for the fireworks. She had only seen them once before, and that was at the first zoo she had ever been too, but she had been inside and alone. This year however, she was going to be surrounded by friends, and she would be outside watching them.

Remy situated herself on a spot in a tree branch close to the sky, ready to watch the fireworks. There were still around 8 minutes until they actually went off, but she wanted to be ready.

Suddenly she heard something behind her, and turning around she saw King Julien, having climbed up behind her.

"Oh, were you using this spot?" He asked, which she tilted her head.

"Yesh, why do you ask?" She raised an eyebrow, when Julien sighed and started to climb down.

"It is nothing, I will go find another spot to use." Remy wasn't stupid, she saw the look on Julien's face. There was a reason he wanted this specific spot.

"Hold it your royal pain in the butt, what do you want this spot for?" She asked, smirked when Julien glared at her for the insult.

"I wanted to try something…"

"…Care to elaborate?" Remy pressed.

"Remember what the otter said during the meeting yesterday?"

Remy didn't have to think hard. Marlene couldn't stop talking about it. She had learned about a rumor that if you kissed your boyfriend/girlfriend on New Years, you would have good luck. Remy had heard of the rumor before, so she didn't pay attention. She also assumed that Julien hadn't either.

Turns out she was wrong.

"You wanted to kiss Skipper on New Years. Aw! How sweet is that!" She cooed playfully, which Julien wrinkled his nose, only in embarrassment this time.

"I get it, it's funny that I, King Julien, would want to try something as ridiculous as that. However, I figured it would let me spend some time with him." Julien admitted, which successfully warm Remy's heart.

"Alright, alright, you may have my spot. On one condition." Julien perked up the minute she said that.

"Anything!"

"You must let me sleep on the Bouncy for the month."

Julien hesitated; he didn't like giving up his bouncy for anyone. No one…but this was important…

"Fine, you may sleep on the Bouncy…" Julien finally agreed.

"Alrighty! Now I'll go get Skipper up here for you ok? Since you haven't got him with you and all." Julien hopped up on the branch, and Remy hopped to the one below.

"Hurry, not much time left!"

'You had to remind me…' Remy hopped down from branch to branch as quickly as she could, then searched around. She spotted her prey, sitting with his teammates, unaware he was being hunted.

As the other three turned away, Remy pounced, covering Skipper's beak and dragging him away to behind the tree. None of them noticed he was gone, so she threw him up to the branch.

"What on earth do you think you're doing lemur?" Skipper demanded as he was tossed from branch to branch.

"Sending someone his boyfriend."

With that, Remy tossed Skipper up onto the last branch where Julien was waiting.

Julien jumped as a thump was heard behind him, and smiled as he saw Skipper laying there.

"You are here! Now I can spend New Years with you!" Julien exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Skipper as he sat up.

"Ringtail! You hire Remy to bring me here?"

"Uh, sure, let's go with that." Julien said, nuzzling his loves feathers.

"Julien, I promised my team that I would be with them during New Year. I have to go back." Skipper tried to pry Julien off of him, failing as he was gripped tighter by the persistent lemur king.

"No, I want you to stay here with me." He whined as Skipper finally managed to pry him off. "Please!"

"As much as I would love to stay with you Julien, I honestly need to get back to my team." With that Skipper started to waddle to the edge.

"But…but I want to ki-" Suddenly Julien clamped his paws over his mouth. Skipper paused, turning back to Julien, who was looking at anything but him.

"You wanted to what?" Skipper asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Now go on and hurry back to your team or whatever you called them." Julien turned his back on him, feeling stupid. He wanted it to be a surprise!

He was suddenly whirled around, facing a very skeptical Skipper **(A/N Can someone tell me the right word I'm looking for! I forgot…)**

"Julien, what were you going to say?" It was a question and a demand at the same time. Julien swallowed, feeling very nervous.

"Well, that rumor Marlene said, it had me thinking…" He trailed off, knowing that Skipper understood.

Suddenly someone shouted 'ONE MINUTE!' and everyone got quiet, getting ready for the show to start.

"You believed that?"

"…I know, it's strange, but I thought it would be nice, plus I'd get to spend some time with you, we haven't in awhile…"

"Julien, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to spend time with me?" Skipper asked, realizing why Julien hadn't really bothered him for the past week or so.

"You were always busy!"

Someone shouted "FIFTEEN SECONDS!"

"Well from now on, were going to spend more time together ok?"

10…

"You really mean it?"

9…

"Why would I lie to you about something like this?"

8…

"…I don't know."

7…

"Julien, I may not show it, but you know I love you."

6…

"I love you too my stubborn boyfriend."

5!

"I'm not stubborn! Oh never mind."

4!

"You are to me."

3!

"Hey!"

2!

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

1!

Skipper laughed and leaned in, pressing his lips to Julien's as everyone screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The fireworks went off, lighting the night sky with vivid colorations, reds, yellows, greens, blues. All sorts of color you could imagine.

As Skipper pulled away, he smiled as Julien had a goofy love struck look on his face.

"Happy New Year Julien." Julien grinned and pounced on his boyfriend, hugging him tightly, then both settled to watch the fireworks.

() () () () () () ()

Remy watched from below as the too lovebirds finally got settled, then relaxed as she sat with Marlene, Private and the rest of the crew, watching the fireworks surrounded by friends.

'Happy New Year everyone.' Remy thought happily as the rest of the show continued.

* * *

**Uh….yeah….random and probably OOC. Sorry about that…**

**Please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08 ;)**


End file.
